The Fossil Fanatic
by Big Red Mystery
Summary: kevin is a fossil pokemon trainer trying to get his dream fossil pokemon team together so that he can get into the pokemon league and be the first fossil trainer to win it.
1. Chapter 1:The run down

As the clock rolled around to twelve, signaling the end of class everyone got up and walked out. Though Kevin wasn't there to see it, he knew they'd be doing the same thing as usual. But today he took the day off; he was on the way to Cinnabar Island to pick up his new pokemon. He was flying there on his aerodactyl. It wasn't normal for a trainer to have a fossil pokemon, their normally too expensive. But Kevin always wanted to be a fossil pokemon trainer, so he went to the fossil fairs every time they came to Lake Island. Then he got lucky when he won a raffle for a free fossil revival. The only fossil Kevin had for his fossil team was an aerodactyl fossil. He never told anyone about his fossil pokemon, he had two teams his regular pokemon and his heavy hitting fossil pokemon. He flew to the outer coast of Lake Island to train his pokemon. He would also fly to other islands to battle trainers. Most trainers don't know anything about fossil pokemon. So when Kevin brought out his aerodactyl, they would stare in awe before being defeated because they didn't know any of his weaknesses.

Kevin smirked upon remembering all those trainers and their boring pokemon. That and that their defeats just bought him the newest addition to his fossil team. He was coming up on Cinnabar Island now, the palm trees blew in the gust that aerodactyl made with its massive wings. "Show off" Kevin thought as he returned him to his poke ball, which was colored the same as aerodactyl's scales. He walked into the pokemon research institute and was immediately greeted by Sarah the head researcher at the institute. She knew him because he had gotten aerodactyl from here as well as aurora and rex his other fossil pokemon. "Hello kevin, your siberic is ready if you'll follow me," Sarah said with obvious excitement. "You seem excited," Kevin said. "Well not many trainers bring in fossils of siberion, the evolved form of siberic". Sarah said before realizing her mistake. "O well you already know what a siberion is don't you" she said apologetically. "Yes I do, and I know you don't get any for good reason, they take lots of training and will only obey the most skilled trainers," Kevin said without picking on her slip up. She took him into the pokemon viewing room and handed him a poke ball. "Here she is" Sarah said enthusiastically. Kevin let his new siberic out; as he had seen in pictures, she had a heavily furred blue and white body, and teeth barely protruding from her mouth unlike her evolved form, which has long intimidating fangs. Then Kevin noticed the thing that makes all the siberion evolutions famous, their long thin ears that stick up to form a nearly complete circle above her head. "She's gorgeous, look at those ears they look almost like their glowing" Sarah said breathtaken. "they are glowing, get down" kevin yelled as he tackled Sarah to the floor just as a bolt of lightning shot from between the siberics ears, blasting a hole in the wall right where Sarah had been standing. "Return" Kevin yelled and a bolt of red light shot out of the poke ball toward siberic, but she dodged it and ran threw the hole she had made in the wall. "No you don't" Kevin said not willing to let his new pokemon escape. "Aurora block the doors," Kevin commanded as he released his second fossil pokemon in front of the institute's doors. Before the siberic could stop herself, she ran right into this huge pokemon. Standing nearly as tall as the building itself was a giant combia, she was massive with a pointed shell with spikes as big as a person spiraling up around it, she had several tentacles that where covered in armor plating. She was a fossil pokemon that was relatively common. But Kevin had found her as fossil teeth on the beach and could tell by the size of them that this particular combia grew huge. So he added her as the second member of his team. The siberic sent a bolt of lightning out at aurora, but it had no effect because of her armored plating. "Aurora use wrap" Kevin ordered. Aurora wrapped up the siberic. "You're not getting away that easily," Kevin said while walking up. Siberic let out a roar, but it didn't have the desired effect. "Hahaha that roar was more like a squeak", Kevin said with a broad smile on his face. Siberic got angry at this and used ice beam on auroras tentacle. She let out a roar that reverberated through everything, while dropping siberic. But before she hit the ground Kevin pulled out another poke ball, this one was all red with orange swirls going around it. "Rex use iron tail" Kevin said knowing this needed to end. The light shot out of the poke ball and formed into a slender raptor body with small spikes running down its back. He let out a high pitched hiss as he saw siberic running toward a hallway, then pulled his lips back showing hundreds of razor sharp teeth. She didn't have a chance. Rex was a perfect predator he caught her halfway down the hallway, did a flip as his tail started to glow and sent her flying back down the hallway to Kevin. Before she had a chance to crash Kevin shouted "return" and a light shot out of her poke ball and brought her back. "I think I found a name for you siberic, ill call you sheela" Kevin said with satisfaction on his face.


	2. Chapter 2: a new member to the team

After Kevin got things sorted out with the institute (and by sorted out he means he has to pay for all the damages and can't buy a tissue without making a payment to them first) he was walking out of the institute and was confronted by Sara.

"Kevin, im sorry they made you pay for the damages I tried telling them it wasn't your fault. Sara said sympathetically while walking down the steps with Kevin.

"Its ok, I should have known better then to let her out without any of my pokemon there to control her. Kevin said while looking at the ground. "If she had hurt you I never would of forgiven myself" he said this with a haunted look on his face.

Sara saw this and was about to say it was ok but then Kevin said "I better get going I got to show Sheela around her new home". "How do you plan to do that, she'll try to run off again" Sara said surprised.

"Im going to show her who she's fucking with" Kevin said with a smile. And before Sara could say anymore he brought out aerodactyl and was flying away.

As kevin was flying to his training grounds he thought to himself "I know she has questions but the less she knows the better", as kevin neared his training grounds he had smirk at how well it was hidden. It was in the farthest corner of a state park in the darkest part of the forest. Not many people had ventured this far, mostly because of the wild pokemon here. They where organized and protected their homes bravely. Kevin had earned their trust by saving them from a forest fire a few years ago. He spent a few days out in the forest helping the pokemon rebuild. It was during this time that he found the secret clearing. He stumbled across a crack in the wall of lava rock that had formed when the island was created. Looking around the mouth of the crack Kevin noticed several piles of burnt vines. Based on that he figured it had been covered before the fire. Walking into the crack he saw several holes in the walls, probably caused by lava rushing through the lava tubes. After walking a few feet he turned a corner and saw that the crack widened into a clearing. This clearing looked untouched by anyone, it was surrounded by lava wall the only way in was through the crack. There where trees on the top of the lava wall that had grown their branches over the top of the clearing. This hid it from view of anyone flying over. Their was a stream flowing down the wall on one side, flowing through the clearing and disappearing into little holes on the other. This place was perfect. So Kevin made it his training ground. He helped a family of rattata move into the lava tubes and a group of spinarak moved in above them. This added to the security of the clearing. He didn't have to worry about the other side after you go a few yards the lava wall drops off into the ocean making a perfect barrier.

Kevin was walking into the clearing now and was thinking of how it had changed since then. He had dug into the wall on the ocean side and made the cave that most of his pokemon slept in when they weren't training. He dug out the stream making it deeper and he added a deep pool for water to collect in. he had planted various plants around for his pokemon to eat from. This all kept his pokemon strong and was why he was able to keep such large pokemon secret.

He decided he better get this over with quickly. So he brought out all his pokemon. He had shadow his gengar that levitated by his side most of the time (like his shadow). There was steelix he was huge and darker then most steelix's because of his lava rock diet. Also drake his charmelion that was mild mannered compared to most charmelions. Their was Sheldon his blastoise he was a very stubborn pokemon and was Kevin's first pokemon. His kadabra, also called Houdini was smart; Kevin taught him everything he knew. He also had pidgeot his second pokemon. Then he brought out his fossil pokemon. Kevin let aurora loose in the pond next to blastoise. Then he brought out rex who went over to charmelion and did a hello growl that made Kevin's skin crawl. Then aerodactyl who flew up to a branch and perched next to pidgeot. Then Kevin brought out his last pokemon rose, she was a brachodia and nearly as tall as aurora. Brachodia have long necks covered in ferns that stick out when they get agitated, their backs are covered in small trees that bloom into flowers when they are happy. Their tails are covered in ferns that give her tail a fan appearance. With everyone out t was time to give his plan a try.

"Ok everyone im going to bring out sheela, I want you to be cool unless she tries something, then you can take her down" Kevin said while looking into the eyes of his pokemon. "Sheela come on out" Kevin said calmly. Her poke ball opened and the light shot out and formed into her furry body.

She saw Kevin first and her ears started to glow again. Then she noticed the other pokemon around her and her ears dimmed and dropped to the side of her body.

"Sheela you have two choices you can be one of the team and let me train you, or I can sell you off and get a different pokemon to replace you" Kevin said in a plain fashion. "So what will it be" Kevin said as he knelt down and held out his hand to her. She looked at all the powerful pokemon around her, then stood up, walked over to Kevin and rubbed her head against his hand. "Let's get started then" Kevin said with excitement in his eyes. 


End file.
